School of Nightmares
by Volcarona Flame
Summary: Pitch Black started a school for his lieutenants and commanders children to learn how to use the powers that Pitch will give them. But one girl might destroy everything. I'm not good at this, but here we go! I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians' only my character.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Welcome to the School of Nightmares!" Pitch Black said into the microphone.

"This prestigious school is for the children of my lieutenants and commanders to learn how to use the powers I will give them. I welcome to the stage, Lieutenant Song, and my right hand man."

Lieutenant Song stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage. He was in his early 50's, with grey and brown hair. He was tall, 6'1 and wore a grey shirt with a collar and a pocket the left side of his chest, black pants and shiny black dress shoes.

"I am glad this school is finally happening. We will teach the students how to use the power of the dark sand and they can wield the power of the nightmares. My own daughter is going to be attending this great school and she will do the best to make her family proud."

I had to stand up so everyone could see me. I had long brown hair, stopping at my tail bone, fair skin and bright green eyes. I wore a black T-shirt with the sign of Pitch Black. An hour glass with the number 7 at the bottom, representing the seven deadly sins. Lust, sloth, greed, gluttony, pride, wrath and envy. My pants were black also. If some people looked at me, it would seem like I am trying to sink into the shadows. I walked up to the stage and created a nightmare while I talked.

"We kids will lean everything we need to know on how to take down the Guardians. We will dominate and destroy everything in our path to help Pitch Black rein again."

Everyone in the stadium was screaming in anticipation for the moment I let the nightmare go. It ran around everybody until it came to the very back row. No-one noticed him but me and when our eyes locked, he ran away. So I did the reasonable thing. I chased after him, but my father stopped me. "Where are you going, Treyson?"

"I saw a kid run off and I want to recruit him because he looked like he could be powerful."

I had to quickly make an excuse for running off the stage at the pace I was going. He let me go and look for the boy. I was searching for a while until I heard a snapping of branches a few meters away.  
Then I saw him.  
He looked about 17 but I could tell he was older than that. He had short, white spikey hair and a blue hoodie with old brown trousers. What made me wonder who he was, was the fact he wasn't wearing any shoes! He held a staff in his hands like he was about to attack someone with it. I made my nightmare disappear, which I didn't even know I created it. He was watching me closely, ready to attack but I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, you got me. I don't want any trouble because not many people can see you, right?"

He was startled. I bet he wasn't expecting someone to talk to him, especially a 17 year old girl.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Pitch you're here. You can trust me fully." I said to him, but he was looking like he was scared.

"But you're working with Pitch Black, so I don't trust you at all. You'd probably rat me in and get me captured, but my friends will get me out soon enough. You must be mortal, and since you are talking to me I'm guessing you believe in me." This was getting annoying. I could hear my father calling out my name and if I didn't come, then there would be a severe punishment.

"I've got to go before my dad beats me again for being gone for so long, but tell North that he can tell Treyson the plan. And Jack Frost, don't worry, I'm a friend."

CHAPTER 2

I was in my dormitory room when I was called to the pole. Everyone else in my room was asleep. Lucy Marble to my left, Adele Fitzgerald to my right and at the foot of my bed was my pet duck, Moro, asleep and snoring. Lucy was a short-tempered 13 year old and level 5 in assassination already. Only 1 more level and she would be a master. She had blonde hair with her bangs streaked green and she was quite skinny. Adele was 19 and was a master at weapons. She taught the students how to use the dagger and a staff properly. She had dyed her fire red hair hair to platinum blonde. Adele was a little over-weight but she was fast and knows what to do with opponents faster than her. They both had a long and busy day today so they wouldn't be woken up for a while. I used my special shadows to teleport to the pole. They weren't black but a nice dark purple colour. I came out of the other side of the shadows to see 5 people looking at the shadow with confusion etched on their face.

"Hey everyone. I'm back from school." I said with my cheery voice. I heard North sigh with relief.

"Treyson, you scared me half to death. Please don't do that again, it makes us think that Pitch has come back." North said with a shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own 'Rise of the Guardians'. Only my Treyson Song

* * *

I was in my dormitory room when I was called to the pole. Everyone else in my room was asleep. Lucy Marble to my left, Adele Fitzgerald to my right and at the foot of my bed was my pet duck, Moro, asleep and snoring. Lucy was a short-tempered 13 year old and level 5 in assassination already. Only 1 more level and she would be a master. She had blonde hair with her bangs streaked green and she was quite skinny. Adele was 19 and was a master at weapons. She taught the students how to use the dagger and a staff properly. She had dyed her fire red hair hair to platinum blonde. Adele was a little over-weight but she was fast and knew what to do with opponents faster than her. They both had a long and busy day today so they wouldn't be woken up for a while. I used my special shadows to teleport to the pole. They weren't black but a nice dark purple colour. I came out of the shadows in the Globe Room to see 5 people looking at the shadow with confusion etched on their face.

"Hey everyone. I'm back from school." I said with my cheery voice. I heard North sigh with relief.

"Treyson, you scare me half to death. Please don't do that again, it makes us think that Pitch has come back." North said with a shudder.

"It's good to see ya again sheila. How long has it been, like 3 years." Bunny asked me with his funny Autralian accent. I have missed the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, 3 years and 7 months but I'm not counting. How have you guys been," I turned to look at Sandy. "What about you Sandy?" He gave me a thumbs up and smiled his bright and happy smile. Suddenly, there was a flurry of colours in my face and felt something wiggly in my mouth.

"Toof, gea or ingers ou oh my mouf" Tooth had just mouth molested me. AGAIN! Every time I see her, she likes to look at my teeth.

"Tooth! Get your fingers out of the sheilas mouth. She doesn't need more trauma then she already has." Bunny was almost full out yelling at Tooth.

"Sorry Treyson, but they're so pretty. Like pure milk. Do you still drink as much as you use to?" Tooth had always told me to drink lots of milk because it makes my teeth strong.

"Yes, I do. It has always been my favourite drink ever. How have you been anyway?" I had to ask everyone this because I was so polite. They are the Guardians, so I have to be nice and stuff.

"I'm doing good, thank you. A while ago I had to go to a family that had two sets of twins and they all had at least three teeth each. But those ones didn't come out natually. They had to be pulled out because-"

"-Tooth, remember, not everyone likes hearing about teeth. I know how much you love it but I'm not a big fan." Stories of teeth having to come out just sounded terrible, but Tooth could go on forever.

"Oh, Treyson have you met our newest Guardian. His name is Ja-" North got cut off when he was about to introduce the other Guardian.

"Jack Frost, at your service. Guardian of Fun and spirit of winter, snow and all stuff cold. And no, I don't nip peoples noeses." Jack had a better look at me. "You're the girl that created that nightmare on the stage. The daughter of Lieutenant Song, was it?" North was surprised that Jack knew me.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on. What is he taking about sheila?" Bunny asked right away.

"I am undercover at the request of someone powerful and important." I started pointing up towards the roof, to see the moon full and bright, as if saying '_I see you there, my dear Treyson'._

"He talked to you? But the only thing he said to me was my name. What is so important about you that made his talk to a mortal." Jack's harsh words stung. I thought he was a nice person, not a mean one.

"The Moon and I both have something in common. You don't know my past and what has happened in it. If you did, you wouldn't have said that." I was so furious, I ran out of the Globe Room and I could hear Bunny yelling at Jack. 'Why the bloody hell would you say that to her. You don't know half of the pain she goes through!' Bunny was nice, but when he got angry, nothing could stop him. I kept running until I was in the library. I climbed up to the top shelf and grabed out my favourite book. North had let me keep it here for save keeping and it was always where I left it. It didn't have a name but it had lots of tales of times in Ancient Greece and all of the monsters, Gods and heroes.

I heard the door open and then shut, but someone was in here.

"Treyson, I'm sorry. I just got mad at the Moon for not talking to me. I don't know what you've been through but please, come out. North said this is your sacturary." I stuck my head out of the pile of books that surrounded me to see him right in front of me.

"You're right. You don't know what I've been through. I had to be seperated from my brother to make my family happy. We were so close until that happened. I was known as the Lady on the Sun and my brother is Man in the Moon. The only time we could see each other was at sunrise and sunset because we were at either end of the world. Our relationship grew and something happened with mum and dad. Dad stayed with Manny in the atmosphere and mother is here with me. She is the Earth adn I am the loner that walks with the humans. I am not mortal nor immortal. If my brother somehow dies, then I will cease to exist. Mother and Father will start fighting again and everyone on Earth will die. That means no Guardians, no mortals, no spirits, no anything!" Jack sat down next to me and gave me a hug. The next thing I knew, I was crying into his sholder. Jack was saying soothing words to me.

"Don't worry anymore. You have me to look after you. And there's also North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. They all love you so much." I started to get sleepy and before I knew it, I was out like a light.


End file.
